reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gtaivfreak
Archive Meine Diskussionsseite wurde zu lang, sodas man leicht die übersicht verlieren kann. Daher habe ich ein Archiv "2009/2010" angelegt wo ihr alles nochmal nachlesen könnt. Jetzt dürft ihr wieder munter drauflos schreiben^^, ich freue mich schon drauf. Gtaivfreak 18:59, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bürokrat Hallo, kann ich die Vorlage:Bürokrat bei mir auch auf der Seite einfügen oder ist die wirklich NUR für den Gründer des Wikis? Ziani15 Diskussion 18:34, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Achso, hatte mich nur gewundert, weil das ja eigentlich die Administratoren-Vorlage für den Gründer ist. Also könnte die Admin-Vorlage bei dir ja theoretisch weg. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:09, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ne, ich hatte jetzt nicht vor, die bei dir zu entfernen. ^^ Kannst du ja dann mal machen. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:15, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Achso, alles klar. ^^ Ich wünsch dir gute Besserung. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:26, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo, könntest du mich zu einem Admin machen. Ich muss nämlich auch so ein dämliches Kommentar von mir löschen das ich ausversehen in den falschen Blog geschrieben habe löschen. Bitte Kontakt zu Rockstar Hi, Ich brauchte deine oder eine Email eines 18 jährigen Administrator dann wirst du eine E-Mail von Jochen Till erhalten. Ich kann den Rest nicht klären. Das müsst ihr als Admin machen. Wichtig Naja, eigentlich hab ich dich schon angeschrieben, aber kannst du ja trotzdem nochmal machen: josue007@web.de Ziani15 Diskussion 12:59, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ist nichts angekommen^^. Gtaivfreak 13:11, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Test Funktionstest Gtaivfreak 19:58, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Tut mir leid , nur ich habe mich vertan ich wollte etwas zu dem artikel schreiben und dann dachte ich das das das ist . :D Ceeboo1 13:44, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Austausch... naja bin eher für sowas wollte mich halt mit dir ma austauschen über das wiki hier :) Kirby aka Siss 01:33, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Also ich helf dir einfach mo bei deiner webseid in dem ich nach rechtschreibfehler guck un so halt. dei seit soll jo schließlich perfekt sin. viele grüße Fiffi Bring aber nicht noch mehr Rechtschreibfehler rein^^! Gtaivfreak 17:11, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Aha. Ziani15 Diskussion 18:40, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Benutzernachrichten und Zeit Ja, ich habe Zeit. Kannst mich morgen vielleicht mal so gegen halb drei oder so auf meiner E-Mail-Adresse anschreiben. ^^ Und was das mit den Nachrichten angeht, hab ich leider auch keine Ahnung. Allerdings hätte ich eine Idee, was das war, was du mich noch fragen wolltest: Du fragst dich bestimmt auch, warum keine Dateien mehr hochgeladen werden können, oder? Ziani15 Diskussion 20:01, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay, hätte aber sein können. Wenn du erst später da bist, lese ich die Nachricht vielleicht erst so gegen acht Uhr abends. Ziani15 Diskussion 20:08, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar, das auf jeden Fall. Ziani15 Diskussion 20:17, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Ja, die sieht gut aus, aber bei mir ist der Text links unter dem Bild?! Ist das richtig so? ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 13:24, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Okay, aber wie soll man die Vorlage mit dem „Nochmal drüberschauen" bebildern, wofür ich ja dann verantwortlich sein würde?! Ziani15 Diskussion 17:52, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kannst Gut Gemacht nehmen, weil das vom Namen her (der allerdings dann eh irrelevant wird) passt. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 18:40, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Könnte ich ja dann auch schnell selber abändern, wenn nötig, hab ja schon die Admin-, Wikipedia- und einige Artikelvorlagen erstellt. Ziani15 Diskussion 18:58, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Okay, schau ich mir gleich mal an. Ich dachte, du machst das gerne. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 19:03, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Benutzerseite Fertig und Erledigt! Entschuldige, hat ein wenig gedauert :)[[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 05:42, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hai ich bin es sascha_1823 von PSN. Für was nützen eigentlich punket ich hab grad welche bei dir gesehen Missionsinfo Ja, ich denke, das kann weg. Liegt ja schon ziemlich lange zurück, als ich das geschrieben hatte. Schreibst du es hin? Ziani15 Diskussion 14:08, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Okay, dann schreib ich das das gleich nochmal hin. Mach du mal schön Werbung. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 14:13, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar, war mir nicht sicher, ob das Forum mit diesem Thema schon erstellt worden war. Ziani15 Diskussion 14:35, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) was denn? habs gelesen, hab deine email noch nie gehabt xD ich werde meine hier nicht reinschreiben, ist zu unsicherKirby aka Siss 16:54, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Reicht die Kategorie „Maultiere“ beim Zebra Esel nicht? Diese würde dann als Unterkategorie von Tiere laufen. Ziani15 Diskussion 16:37, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab' die mal ganz allein da stehen gelassen, da ich sagen würde, dass „Tiere“ nur Unterkategorien haben sollte, in „Multiplayer“ nur die einzelnen Modi rein sollten und in „Fortbewegungsmittel“ nur die Kategorien Pferderassen und Maultiere mit Kutsche, Wagen etc. rein sollten. Du verstehst? ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 16:43, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Alles klar. Ich meine in etwa, dass jede Seite so wenig Kategorien wie möglich haben sollte, damit alles auch wirklich sortiert ist. Bei den Farmen ist dies nicht möglich, aber bei Pferderassen sollte man nicht Fortbewegungsmittel, Pferderassen, Multiplayer und so anfügen, da „Pferderassen“ reichen würde. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 16:52, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. Dann bis morgen?! ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 17:00, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: hey alles klar? Ich wollte mal fragen ob es möglich ist den Beitrag "Denk an meine Familie" freizugeben, da er momentan für Bearbeitungen gesperrt ist. Ich würde dort den kompletten Dialog einfügen und die Seite noch ein bisschen aufpeppen. Wäre echt nett von dir weil diese letzte Mission doch sehr wichtig und prägend ist. ToniCipriani45 18:29, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem Hab' die Bilder bei RDRvision gefunden, die haben auch sonst, bis auf das Wiki, gute Bilder und Infos. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 17:52, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, da glaub' ich nicht ganz so viel. Wenn man mal guckt, wie wenig ausgebaut zum Beispiel diese Seite ist. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 12:47, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : : : : Howdy, bitte immer einen neuen Abschnitt erstellen, und den beitrag Signieren damit ich weiß wem ich antworten muss. Frage war: "Wo kann ich den Hasenbock finden suche diesen schon seit Tagen und kann Ihn nicht finden" Also, ich antworte jetz mal hier, Grundvoraussetzung ist natürlich das'' ''Jäger und Händler Outfit-Paket, jetzt kann er an verschiedenen Orten im Spiel auftauchen (siehe hier).''' Es ist unterschiedlich und man braucht vor allem viel Geduld um ihn zu finden. Bei mir lief er in Hennigan's Stead in der Nähe des Pike's Basin rum. Ich hoffe ich konnte die damit annähernd helfen. Gtaivfreak 15:17, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC)''' Neuigkeiten Wie kann ich die Neuigkeiten-Spalte auf der Hauptseite bearbeiten? Wollte die Rechtschreibung noch etwas verbessern. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 14:21, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hast du ein oder mehrere Chat-Programme und wie heißt du bei PSN? Moin, {C ich wollte mal fragen ob du ICQ, MSN oder Skype hast, würde dich gerne hinzufügen, wenn ja, wärst du so nett und würdest mir das verraten, danke. {C Wie heißt du in PSN, würde dich dort gerne als Freund adden. {C MFG GTA SA FAN 19:16, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, biste in MSN jetzt online? :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:48, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Hast du kein MSN, Skype oder ICQ? ::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:32, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Abschnitt von Kirby aka Siss sorry kriegs hier irgendwie nicht hin mit der überschrift, wollte mal nach ICQ fragen vielleicht kann man sich doch noch ein wenig austauschen, gruß Kirby aka Siss 16:25, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Lösung für das Problem mit Kopfgeldern? hey, danke fürs antworten :) hätte noch ein kleines Problem... ich kann keine Kopfgeldaufträge mehr annehmen, weisst du wodran das liegen kann? bin ja Jack Marston, aber daran liegt das doch nicht oder? ich hab kein Bock nochmal neuanzufangen :( diese weißen Banditensymbole auf der Karte gibt es nicht mehr! Kirby aka Siss 16:31, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja hab schon lange alle 20 Kopfgeldaufträge abgeschlossen, werd auchden Artikel hier nochmal genau bearbeiten, doofe Sache, dass man immer warten muss... Kirby aka Siss 13:51, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RazorSnipes84 Hallo Marc, ich hatte gar nicht gesehen, dass du schon auf RazorSnipes84s Diskussionseite einige Tipps hinterlassen hast. Ich schreibe da einen Roman und über „mir“ steht eigentlich schon das Selbe. Naja, egal, doppelt hält besser. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 12:09, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Gut, mach’ das mal. Wenn wir nämlich die, die Missionen und die ganzen Gesuchten Verbrecher haben, rückt mein geheim erklärtes Ziel immer näher: Das englische Wiki zu überholen. :) Ziani15 Diskussion 12:19, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Naja, ich glaube kaum, dass die Amis knapp 200 Artikel über Revolver haben. Aber was soll’s, wenn wir mehr haben, ist es perfekt. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 12:34, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, okay. Aber bald sind es sowieso mehr. Wie gesagt: Missionen + Gesuchte Verbrecher + Multiplayer-Charaktere + existierende Artikel = um einiges mehr, als die jetzt haben. Ziani15 Diskussion 12:51, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, bitte sehr. Ist aber auch gar nicht so schwer, da hier sowieso recht wenig los ist. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 19:11, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hello I am JackFrost23, the top editor at the American version of the Red Dead Wiki. You had left a note on my talk page requesting my e-mail address because you said you had something to discuss. You can e-mail me an time at jackfrost.23@gmail.com... Cheers! - JackFrost23 Bild löschen Hallo ich hab da ne Frage: Wie kann ich ein Bild löschen das ich versehntlich hochgeladen hab? Jägermeister-mit-Sauce hollandaise 14:08, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bürokraten-Rechte Hallo Marc, ich glaube, du hattest mir Ende Januar mal die Bürokraten-Rechte angeboten. Darauf möchte ich jetzt mal zurückkommen: Es wäre schön, wenn du mir dieses Recht doch übertragen würdest. Fühle mich damit irgendwie „besser“. ;D --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 20:53, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, nochmals Entschuldigung. Da wir ja schon wirklich sehr lange einen dritten Admin gesucht hatten, habe ich jetzt einfach mal zackig einen dazu ernannt, damit wir nicht mehr allzu allein sind. ;) Sorry nochmal. --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 18:36, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Prince of Awesome Hallo, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir auch Benutzer:Prince Of Awesome zum Administrator ernennen? Er könnte das Wiki hier ein bisschen am Leben halten. ;) Er hatte auch schon hier gefragt. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:13, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich lebe noch Hey Ziani, wollte mich nochmal zurüclmelden und sagen, dass ich noch lebe xD ich bin nur etwas aktiv in "unserem" Xbox Forum: www.xbox360-forum.de Ich werde aber bestimmt nochmal hier was machen, hat mir immer großen Spaß gemacht :) Lieben Gruß Kirby aka Siss 16:39, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Falsche Diskussionsseite?^^ Gtaivfreak 12:01, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Wahrscheinlich wollte er das Selbe bei dir schreiben und hat vergessen, den Namen zu ändern. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:52, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) red dead 100% checkliste Servus ich bin gerade dabei meine 100% bei red dead zu machen, ich hab alle immobilien gekauft nur die eine die man bei der neben mission "wasser und erlichkeit" erhalten sollte wird bei mir auf einmal nicht mehr angezeigt und ich kann dort auch nicht mehr speichern!! würd mich freuen wenn du mir helfen könntest, wär schade wenn ich nur wegen dem die 100% nicht bekomm!! freundlicher zocker gruß Sycho665 Cooles Wiki Aber wo bitte habt ihr den kompletten DLC-Content gelassen ? Undead Nightmare ist doch beinah so umfangreich wie das Game selber und gehört doch dazu ? Gruß von einem begeisterten Mitspieler, der die 40 schon weit, weit überschritten hat. Thomas :Hallo, ich antworte einfach mal, da ich, schlicht und ergreifend, aktuell aktiver bin. Eine Übersichtsseite zu den DLCs findest du hier oder habe ich deine Frage falsch verstanden? --Gutiérrez Diskussion 17:01, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry Thomas, habs jetzt erst gesehn. Gutiérrez hat dir ja da oben schon den Link zu den DLC's hinterlassen. Gtaivfreak 11:30, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Red Dead Revolver Hi ich wollte nachfragen ob ich einen Artikel über Red Dead Revolver schreiben darf, da es in Redemption viele Anspielungen auf den Vorgängerteil gibt... DerBestatter 19:00, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Frage Hallo, wie stehst du denn hier zu? --Gutiérrez Diskussion 22:46, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Spieler suche Suche Freunde Zum Online Spielen Bei RDR. Meine ID Ist ChaboGypsy. Hallo ChaboGypsy, Wenn du einen Eintrag auf einer Disskussionsseite hinterläst, erstelle bitte immer einen neuen Abschnitt. Wenn du Spieler zum Onlinespielen suchst, schau mal ins Red Dead Wiki ForumRed Dead Wiki Forum, vieleicht findet sich ja wer ;) Gruß Gtaivfreak 14:48, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Marcus, Gibt es hier auch einen live Chat ? Auf der amreikanischen Seite gibts eins. Und wenn nicht is es möglich das du einen Chat einrichten kannst? Weil es wäre schon vorteilhfter wenn man Fragen direkt klren könnte. Costas (Diskussion) 20:23, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Gtaivfreak,spielst du Red Dead Redemption auch bei der Xbox 360? Andi RDR (Diskussion) 11:26, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC)